


Experiments in Magical Mysteries

by Rowanmoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department of Mysteries, Gen, Magic experiments, The Department Of Mysteries is the magical version of the chaotic cryptid science department, Unspeakable Harry Potter, Unspeakable Hermione Granger, Unspeakables (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanmoonlight/pseuds/Rowanmoonlight
Summary: After completing their Hogwarts education Ron, Harry, and Hermione go in different directions to find work. Ron becomes a full time coach for the Chudley Cannons and leads them to victory, Hermione achieves the fastest mastery in spell theory in the last century, and Harry spends two years climbing the Auror ranks. But eventually Harry and Hermione are tugged towards something new. They join the ranks of the Unspeakables and dive into magical mysteries and experiments.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Hermione Granger & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Experiments in Magical Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Starting another fanfiction is absolutely what I shouldn’t not be doing. Infrequent updates and unbeta’d work. Pairings undecided but not Ron/Hermione (as much as I love them it’s not right for this fic). Hopefully it should be interesting though!

Harry took a nervous step forward, Hermione impatiently pulling him forwards. The room that they had been led into was familiar, it was the room filled with doors on level nine of the Ministry of Magic. A small circle of people in full body gray robes and masks surrounded them.

“Names,” One Unspeakable simply stated.

“Hermione Jean Granger.”

Hermione gave him a little kick in the leg, “Harry James Potter.”

“Let the test commence,” The same Unspeakable flicked their wrist and the room suddenly spun at top speed.

The duo stumbled but kept their footing as the circle of Unspeakables watched, completely undisturbed by the motion.

“Pass.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “You have signed all of the necessary documents and vows of secrecy?” Hermione nodded, a little intimidated by the group of specialists known for their secrecy and specialization in new or dangerous magic.

One gray clad figure then burst out laughing and pulled their hood and mask off to reveal a man with long russet hair that reached his chest. “I have to hand it to you, you two did pretty well.”

The others pulled their own hoods and masks off and rolled their eyes. Harry tentatively asked, “Did well on what? The paperwork?”

“Oh, no, it’s tradition that the last test is the spinning room. Your reaction signals how well you’ll do as an Unspeakable, though it hasn’t really been proven, since there are too many variables. Falling means you shouldn’t work with us while stumbling means you’ll be a good Unspeakable. Throwing up has happened once, they meant to spread our secrets. Now, let’s introduce ourselves. I am Head Unspeakable Reginald Otters, you defer to me for instruction but mostly we’ll just be coworkers.”

Reginald Otters was an older man with graying hair and a face slightly wrinkled by laughter lines. The Unspeakable who had laughed at Harry and Hermione went next, “My name is Chaffinch Preyseeker, of the family who founded the Care of Magical Creatures course at Hogwarts and has thus named their children after birds for some unknown reason. If you don’t nearly kill me within the first week you can call me Finch.”

“He’s just upset because he wasn’t named Great Tit. The name’s Haven Berlet.” Chaffinch poured at her but she just smirked. Haven was a young looking witch with silver hair cut into a short bob with freckles that curiously glowed silver. Her voice sounded musical and light, as if she were about to sing.

The other witch had wavy black hair and facial features that rather reminded Harry of the pictures he had found of the deceased Regulus Black in Grimmauld Place. “My name is Ursa Selwyn, my uncle was Orion Black so your godfather was my cousin. Since you’re adopted by inheritance, that makes me your first cousin once removed if I’m remembering right.”

Harry returned her kind smile as the last man ran a hand through his carefully slicked back brown hair and introduced himself. “Yarrow Parkinson, you have probably met my niece Pansy. I haven’t contacted the rest of my family for quite awhile as we are of different political beliefs, but I go out for tea with Pansy monthly.”

Nodding in understanding, Hermione shook their hands and Harry followed suite. “I suppose you already know us.”

”Of course, the bright young muggleborn renowned for her talent in spell theory as well as the incredibly capable Auror and defeater of Voldemort. I have a feeling you’ll fit right in.”  Reginald Otters beamed at them, “Welcome to the Unspeakables.”


End file.
